


Tea and Conversation, Part 2

by PipMer



Series: Conversations in text [3]
Category: Sherlock(TV) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 2 spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A  conversation that needed to happen never does, and John goes on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Conversation, Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чай и беседа. Часть 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622715) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> Not beta'd. This is a sequel to [Tea and Conversation, Part 1.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365157) You really need to read that before this one will make sense. Contains mild spoilers for season 2.

_**Sherlock? -GL** _

_**  
**_

What?

 

_**How are you and John doing? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Busy.

 

_**You're getting busy? Great, so everything worked out? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Don't be an idiot. I'm busy, and haven't got time for inane chatter.

 

_**I just wanted to know how your talk with John went? After he sobered up? -GL** _

_**  
**_

It didn't.

 

_**What? -GL** _

_**  
**_

We haven't talked.

 

_**Sherlock! You promised me you would take care of things! That's why I haven't bothered texting you for two days, you asked me to give you time so you could sort things with John. -GL** _

_**  
**_

Things haven't gone according to plan.

 

_**What do you mean? -GL** _

_**  
**_

He doesn't remember our conversation.

 

_**He was that drunk? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Obviously.

 

_**Can't he just check his texting log? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Not anymore.

 

_**Sherlock! You stole his phone and deleted his texts? Isn't that counterproductive? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Counterproductive to what?

 

_**To having the conversation you promised me you would have! -GL** _

_**  
**_

There's no need for that now, is there? He has no memory of it, and there's no longer any evidence of it. It's no longer a problem.

 

_**You giant git! His feelings are still there, they haven't gone away. And he surely remembers the conversation you were having before he got to the bar. –GL** _

_**  
**_

His memory is very fuzzy of prior events. And I deleted those texts as well.

 

_**Sherlock Holmes! I swear to god you have NO sense of propriety or privacy! You can't just tamper with people's emotions and memories like that. Pretending it didn't happen doesn't make things better. You NEED to talk to him. –GL** _

_**  
**_

What for? There's no reason for it. He's not aware he spilled his guts to me, or that we came dangerously close to ruining our friendship. Things are back to the way they were, meaning, things are perfect.

 

_**Perfect? Is that how things were between you two before? You're not fooling anybody. –GL** _

_**  
**_

Lestrade, do keep your nose out of our business. You know nothing about our relationship.

 

_**Sherlock, John Watson poured out his heart to me that night. He showed me all the texts you two exchanged during your trip. How long are you going to deny what's going on here? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Piss off, Lestrade.

 

_**Let me think about that for a sec… Nope, don't think I will. –GL** _

_**  
**_

Do NOT interfere where you are not wanted. John and I are fine; our relationship is just fine. What's that saying? 'Don't fix something that's not broken'? John and I are not broken. So kindly back off.

 

_**Of course you're not 'broken'. But if there's a chance that you and John could be.. closer.. wouldn't you want that? -GL** _

_**  
**_

What makes you think I would want that?

 

_**Because John showed me your texts, remember? –GL** _

_**  
**_

And?

 

_**I am seriously going to throttle you. –GL** _

_**  
**_

What is it about you and John both wanting to throttle me? Do you two have some kind of BDSM kink going on?

 

_**Christ… I truly don't know how he puts up with you. –GL** _

_**  
**_

That makes two of us.

 

He's home.

 

_**Where's he been? -GL** _

_**  
**_

On a date with Mary.

 

_**I thought they broke up ages ago. –GL** _

_**  
**_

They did. He called her last night, thought they could give it another go.

 

_**And you're just going to let him? -GL** _

_**  
**_

Why wouldn't I? It was my idea.

 

_**What? It's not Mary that he wants, Sherlock. –GL** _

_**  
**_

John doesn't know what he wants. I thought I would give him a nudge in the right direction. Mary is the least objectionable of all the women he's ever dated.

 

_**The least objectionable – Jesus, and they call you a genius. –GL** _

_**  
**_

That's because I am one.

 

Got to dash. Laterz.

 

_**We're not done talking about this, Sherlock. –GL** _

_**  
**_

Yes, we are.

 

…

…

…

John?

 

_Not now, Sherlock, I'm on a date._

_  
_

Lestrade called about a triple murder. Meet me at NSY in ten minutes.

 

_I'm sure you can handle this one on your own, Sherlock. Mary and I are queued up to see the 4:00 movie, then we're going out to eat. I'll see you tonight._

_  
_

Could be dangerous.

 

_Not going to work this time. We're eating at Angelo's, I'll bring you home leftovers._

_  
_

Chicken parmesan?

 

_I'm not ordering YOUR favourite dish for ME to eat while I'm out on a date! You'll get whatever it is I decide I'm in the mood for._

_  
_

That's not a very friendly way for you to make up for the fact that you're abandoning me.

 

_I'm not trying to make up for anything! You're the consulting detective, go… consult._

_  
_

You're my partner.

 

_Not today._

_  
_

Always.

 

_Not working._

_  
_

John, I NEED you. This is going to be a complex and interesting case, I'm going to need your assistance.

 

_You got along perfectly fine before I came along; you don't need me._

_  
_

I didn't, and I do.

 

John?

 

_Mary's in the loo, so I can talk to you for another five minutes, then you'll have to leave me alone. It WAS your idea for me to get back together with her, you realise._

_  
_

I didn't expect your relationship with her to interfere with our work.

 

" _Our" work? You're the detective; I'm a doctor._

_  
_

You're MY doctor. You only work at the clinic part-time; you work for me full-time.

 

_I work FOR you? What, I'm your subordinate now?_

_  
_

You know what I mean.

 

_I really don't. Explain it to me._

_  
_

I'm the brains, John, and you're the heart.

 

_I'm the heart?_

_  
_

Of course. I don't have one of my own, of course, so you're the proxy. I need you here with me to balance me out, to smooth out my rough edges. You are _necessary,_ John.

 

John?

 

_I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Well, aside from calling me a conductor of light, of course._

_  
_

It's only the truth. And it doesn't only apply to the work.

 

_What do you mean?_

_  
_

You are necessary to my work, obviously. But you are also necessary in other areas as well.

 

_Such as?_

_  
_

_Sherlock?_

_  
_

I've arrived at Scotland Yard, I need to be briefed by Lestrade. If you're sure you aren't coming, I'll see you later tonight.

 

_Alright. See you then._

_  
_

…

…

…

 

_**John, I've been trying to call you. As soon as you get this, you need to come to Charing Cross Hospital. Sherlock's been shot. –GL** _

_**  
**_

Charing Cross Hospital. My brother's been shot. -MH

[Continued in Part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421063)


End file.
